


[Podfic] One Bitchin' Zombie

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Dean would like to think he'd be a pretty cool zombie.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] One Bitchin' Zombie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Bitchin' Zombie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541442) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Recorded for the Week #2 Musical challenge for Voiceteam 2020 for the "RE: Your Brains" anthology.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ls2vl3f7ey5j0jt/One_Bitchin%2527_Zombie.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 2MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:03:19 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
